Axe
The Axe, also known as Battle Axe or Throwing Axe, is one of the five original throwable sub-weapons in the Castlevania series. In later games, it also appears as a primary weapon that is swung in an arc, and in some instances, the "Axe" conforms a complete class of weaponry. The Axe is supposedly made of silver, as described in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. General information The Axe is normally thrown forward and upward in an arcing pattern to attack distant enemies. It is most useful for attacking airborne enemies, or those which wait on higher platforms and are out of reach. When used against large monsters, the Axe can sometimes do multiple hits if staying in contact with the enemy throughout its trajectory. In some games, such as Vampire Killer or Aria of Sorrow, the Axe travels forward a certain distance and then returns, in a similar way as a Cross or an Axe Armor's thrown axe would. The Axe's most common (and apparently only) Item Crash, has a character levitating in the air for a brief moment while multiple axes spin around him attacking all enemies in range, then they expand toward the edge of the screen, damaging all enemies on their path. Game specific information ''Castlevania The original ''Castlevania featured an Axe as one of the five original sub-weapons that would later become staples in the series. The player could only equip a single sub-weapon at a time, each which could be obtained from either hitting a candle or as a drop item from an enemy. By holding ↑ while attacking and consuming one Heart, an axe is launched upward and forward in an arc, slicing through any enemies, candles or walls it encounters. The player is normally allowed to throw another Axe after the first one is off the screen. Two or three Axes are allowed on the screen at a time if the player possesses a Double or Triple Shot. ''Vampire Killer The Battle Axe is a replacement for the whip in this game. It does not attack in an arcing pattern; instead, it behaves like the Boomerang from the first game, except that it is stronger and doesn't have as much range (similar to an Axe Man's weapon). It does not consume any Hearts; however, if the player fails to catch it on its return, they will lose it and have to fight with a weak Leather Whip. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse The Battle Axe found in ''Dracula's Curse is identical to the Axe found in the original Castlevania. It can also be powered up with Double and Triple Shots. Trevor Belmont and Grant Danasty are both able to use this weapon. Grant can use it by simply pressing the attack button while clinging to a wall or the ceiling. Grant also finds Axes in candles that Trevor would find Banshee Boomerangs. Candles that would give Trevor an Axe, instead give Sypha a Flame spell, and a Small Heart to Alucard. ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge In the North American version of this game, the Axe sub-weapon replaces the Cross that appeared in the Japanese version, and later in the European ''Konami GB Collection, Vol. 4 version. It is similar to the Axe from the original Castlevania, but cannot be enhanced with Double or Triple Shots. The only other sub-weapon in this game is the Holy Water, available in all editions. ''Super Castlevania IV The Axe in ''Super Castlevania IV is similar to that found in the original Castlevania. It can also be powered up with a Double or Triple Shot. The Axe is one of the selectable items used to form a password at the beginning and ending of the game. ''Castlevania: Bloodlines The Battle Axe also appears in ''Bloodlines, albeit in a slightly different manner. While it still retains the same attacking motion (an ascending/descending arc), the Battle Axe's blade is larger than it usually is, its arc is shorter, and its descent is slower. ''Castlevania'' (N64) The Axe makes an appearance in Castlevania 64 and is used in a manner similar to its earlier counterparts. Again, the axe is thrown in a vertical arc for a decent amount of damage, taking out aerial foes with ease, and will be automatically thrown at any enemy regardless of range if the player is locked into their location. As a result, its usefulness is more limited than older, 2D-style games, as its main perk (being able to fell airborne enemies) is somewhat negated. In this title the axe has more of an appearance of a hatchet as opposed to a medieval weapon, with a single curved blade on top of its handle. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The Axe appears as the Bullet Soul Spinning Edge which is the Axe Armor's Soul. Unlike it typical depictions, Spinning Edge returns to Soma in a boomerang-like fashion after being thrown like an Axe Armor's axe (this makes sense as the ability is derived from the Axe Armor's soul). In addition to the bullet soul, the Battle Axe appears as an equipable weapon which Soma swings one handed in a arc. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence The Axe makes an appearance here, albeit used in a different attacking fashion; rather than being thrown in a vertical arc, Leon throws two axes horizontally, both of which spin in differing circular motions (one clockwise, the other counterclockwise). Both don't stop upon hitting any enemies on their path and can dole out successive damage based on how many times and targets they hit along their path. Much like in ''Harmony of Dissonance, it can be combined with 7 different colored Orbs that can be obtained by defeating bosses for more fantastic attacks. They can also be switch between the different styles of attacks without the need to access a text-based menu screen. However, these new attacks also consume Hearts, the Magic Meter is only used by Relics. The Axe orb attacks are as follows: *'Red Orb' (Spiral Axe): Several axes are summoned in an spinning, expanding circle. When a single axe hits an enemy or a wall, it will end its part of the cycle. It is very similar to the Item Crash of axe in Symphony of the Night. Consume 6 hearts. *'Purple Orb' (Axe Tornado): Leon will cause axes to swirl all around him, fast enough to form an engulfing tornado. Consume 10 hearts. *'Blue Orb' (Spinning Edge): A giant-sized axe is thrown straight toward enemies. This attack covers more range and deals more damage than a regular axe. Consume 5 hearts. *'Green Orb' (Hi-Speed Edge): Leon will perform a quick dash forward in the form of a glowing blade, slicing through enemies in the process. This is very practical as both an offensive, and evasive maneuver. Consume 5 hearts. *'Yellow Orb' (Spirit Ripper): Three shuriken-like objects will appear above Leon, and they'll repeatedly dart toward enemies and return to him for a limited time. Consume 12 hearts. *'White Orb' (Axe Trap): Very similar to the fusion with the axe and Wind Book in Harmony of Dissonance, a shield of rotating axes is summoned. Enemies that come in contact will be damaged repeatedly. Consume 10 hearts. *'Black Orb' (Rapid Slash): Leon will execute a three-step martial arts attack that culminates with a high exploding kick that can damage multiple enemies. Consume 8 hearts. The axe represents also a type of damage, whose effectiveness depends on enemies. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Axe represents a class of weapons in this game. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness The Axe represents a class of weapons in this game. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In ''Portrait of Ruin, all axe-type weapons have the ability to deal two hits per swing to ground enemies (a characteristic they share with club-type weapons). Since axe-type weaponry are by nature the most damaging weapons in the game, it is not known if this behavior was intentional or a scripting error. Axe is also one of Jonathan Morris's sub-weapon skills in this game. ''Castlevania: Order of Shadows The Throwing Axe is often found in the first candle of the Mansion, although it is not always there. It can still be found in other candles, though. Once Desmond obtains it, he can equip it at any time. Desmond throws the axe in a much more horizontal arc than most users. It reaches its maximum height about halfway across the screen. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Shanoa is also able to use axe sub-weapons, although this time they are called by their Latin name, "Ascia", and they appear in glyph form. They come in three levels: Ascia, Vol Ascia and Melio Ascia, each being a more powerful version than the last. She's also able to throw several of them at the same time. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair The Axe represents a class of weapons in this game. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Axe acts as one of Simon and Richter Belmont's special attacks in the game. Item Data :''See: Axe/Item Data Gallery :See: Axe/Gallery Trivia *In one of the promotional images for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Simon is seen about to use the Axe on Bowser. This was a reference to the original Super Mario Bros. as well as Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels, where the way to defeat Bowser involved grabbing the axe at the end of the bridge, with the player using it to destroy the bridge and cause Bowser to fall into lava. See also *Axe Armor *Battle Axe *Sub-Weapon Category:Axes Category:Bullet Souls Category:Damage Types Category:Skills Category:Slash Damage Category:Traditional Sub-Weapons Category:Adventure ReBirth Items Category:Castlevania 64 Items Category:Circle of the Moon Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Dracula's Curse Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Legacy of Darkness Items Category:Order of Ecclesia Items Category:Order of Shadows Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Rondo of Blood Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Vampire Killer Items